Known Issues
Issues are an inevitable part of anything dealing with technology, and 3D is no exception. It is the developer's goal to always try and flesh out idea and details far before they are incorporated into the game, but in the event you find something that feels unbalanced or just plain wrong please document it for consideration. As stewards of a growing community where each player has their role, please been kind and try to avoid the known issues until they can be resolved so as not to cause burdons upon others in our growing world. Thanks always, 3D Staff As issues crop up they should be added to the list below (include player name and date added): *'Critical' **- 08/09/10 There is currently no way to look inside containers, lockers, strongboxes, or peek at inventory using the web *'Substantial' **Pked twice from trying to get all corpse after dying from sobbing woman, and shirt was trapped, third time around waited till healh was full before i got all corpse and still took damage but survivied **Firestorm/chain spells on scrolls auto-target the caster if no argument is provided. They also kill the caster multiple times if caught in the chain at death. *'Moderate' **Merlin sent me to the arena to kill space monk, then got stranded there when cursed **- 08/18/10 Web notes wont display the last personal note in the list, says 'there aren't that many notes' I suspect a bad personal note index value **Also please remove creatures from arena endurance after you are killed or recall **Also with the arena endurance please reset the toughness of the creatures when killed or recall **Traps are quite abundant, and the Search, Disarm, and Detect Traps skill/spells are currently not pacifying them in some way. Leads to lots of useless loot/unnecessary damage. **Mounts aren't staying learned once you've learned how to ride them. **Sometimes, when following someone, you go twice the direction they go **Pets aren't gaining life with leveling it seems, Level 15 and 2 7 damage hits from a cityguard and they die, lost pretty much all my pets this way. **- 08/09/10 Notes posted via the web often cause a 'line too long' error and then don't get posted. **- 08/16/10 Ranged weapons should work from other locations than the shoulder **- 08/16/10 Ranged weapons should not have a static break check but instead should be damaged due to their material type like typical item damage **- 08/16/10 Dream bows are wear wield instead of wear shoulder **- 08/16/10 Ranged weapon damage should be a combination of projectile + weapon damage, currently only projectile/ammo damage is used *'Minimal' **Leafs and Figs will not respwan in the gathering when ppl are present ** Healers are able to create 100x gold out of what they are paids **Petshops, disable the buy button for higer level pets, not just the amount of cash you have on hand **- 08/16/10 Cloning and setting of objects should work for objects v5-v10 **- 08/17/10 Pfiles containing invalid grant commands display a warning message when a user logs in, these should automatically be removed from the pfile